


Do You Think the Stars are Lonely Too?

by Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bittersweet Ending, Confession gone wrong, M/M, Minor Angst, Unrequited Love, Virgil did something that's asshole-ish in a moment of weakness, background thomceit, unrequited romantic thvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical
Summary: Virgil was smiling when he said it, eyes glued to the sky above. He noticed their glitter, their shine and the glow of the moon. The stars were strewn like jewels across a deep unwavering abyss. He took a deep sigh. It was such a beautiful night. He didn’t even need to look away from it all to feel Thomas deflate next to him.Virgil does the most selfish thing he could think of. He told Thomas that he loved him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 5





	Do You Think the Stars are Lonely Too?

“You know, I like you,” **  
**

Virgil was smiling when he said it, eyes glued to the sky above. He noticed their glitter, their shine and the glow of the moon. The stars were strewn like jewels across a deep unwavering abyss. He took a deep sigh. It was such a beautiful night. He didn’t even need to look away from it all to feel Thomas deflate next to him. 

“I like you a lot,” Virgil repeated, voice above a whisper. His hands balled up into tight fists. 

Because that was the truth. Sometime in between meeting Thomas’ eyes for the first time, and then making it a habit to go out and have ice cream together, Virgil had fallen for him. 

Virgil finally looked at him. The man that he had loved, loves, and probably will continue to love no matter where the night took them. Meeting Thomas’ eyes, Virgil wondered how a heart could squeeze and do backflips at the same time. 

Sometime between the first time Thomas had invited him over for dinner and being buried in books at the library together, Virgil knew he was a goner.

Thomas looked as if he was slapped. 

He had to force himself to not look away. Virgil felt… Awful. He _was_ awful. He was selfish and being hurtful and probably going to regret this come morning. If he didn’t deserve Thomas then, then he certainly didn’t deserve him now. 

Because sometime between Thomas meeting Janus’ eyes for the first time, and laughing at Janus’ dry quips, Virgil realized that he was a goner too. Thomas, who wears his heart like a bracelet. Thomas, who let it bleed on everything he touched. Thomas, who decided that it was Janus’ before Virgil could blink.

“W-what? What did you say?”

(Thomas. Who Virgil let slip from his fingers. Too scared to grasp, too nervous to touch.)

“I’m sorry Thomas…” Virgil glanced down at Thomas’ hands. The ones that Virgil wished he had the courage to just reach out to. The one that was now adorned with a beautiful ring. It was gorgeous, with jewels like the stars in tonight’s sky. Janus really did know what suited Thomas the best. 

“… Why… Why now?" 

Virgil sighed, his smile finally slipping, "I figured… Why not? I don’t have anything else to lose. And when you asked me to be your best man… I just… I couldn’t have kept this from you,”

He didn’t need to look to know that Thomas was _devastated_. 

“…you're…” Thomas had momentarily bristled, “you’re an asshole, you know that?”

He was well aware. 

“You’re so— springing this on me when I just got engaged—" 

He knew. 

”…Virgil you fucking _idiot_ ,“ 

Virgil tensed. Expecting Thomas to leave, to punch him, to do literally anything–

And that was when Thomas had pulled him into a hug. The sudden pull into a familiar embrace, into what feels like _safety_ and _comfort_ and _home_ nearly knocked the wind out of him. Virgil felt his breath hitch. Thomas had tightened his hold and slowly… Hesitantly, Virgil raised his arms to curl around Thomas’ form. They must have done this a thousand times before. Hugging each other, letting their presence around each other do the talking. 

Virgil felt his chest constrict, the sensation slowly making it’s way up his throat and nearly out from his eyes. His face crumpled, but he was determined not to cry. Not in front of Thomas. Not like this, after laying his feelings in the open as if he had taken a dagger and sliced his chest open for Thomas to see. He refused. 

"I— I’m sorry— I’m so sorry…" 

He also refused to leave tonight without Thomas knowing how sorry he was. 

"I know Vee… I know…” A pause. A deep breath and a soft voice, “Virgil… I love you…”

Virgil hears Thomas say. His arms were shaking as he squeezed. 

He knows.

“There’s no one— _No one_ that knows me better,”

He knows.

“—That had been more supportive of my hopes and dreams… That have been with me for this long…”

He… Knows.

“I love you _so much_ for it… But Vee…” Thomas broke off, gently wiping a stray tear. Because of course Thomas was crying, “As much as I love you. As much as I _still_ love you…It won’t change anything. I’m sorry too. Because Jan… Janus is… He’s my _everything_ ," 

Virgil nods as they hugged one last time.

…He knows.

Virgil was proud of himself, for managing to at least keep himself together when Thomas left. And just as Thomas did, Virgil called out to him. He sees Thomas turn. And for a moment, their eyes met. For a moment, they were there, years ago where Virgil had first had the courage to call out for him, to ask him what his name was. He could only hope that his courage wouldn’t fail him again this time. 

"Be happy,”

It was such a simple thing. The simplest thing that Virgil could have wanted for him. For the man he loves. 

He sees Thomas smile. He knew that it would be a while before Thomas would smile at him like that again. That he probably hadn’t deserved the compassion that he was shown. That parting with their friendship still intact like this was nothing short of a miracle. 

Virgil means it. He really did want it for Thomas. He couldn’t think anyone that deserved it more than him. And if it turned out that that happiness isn’t going to be with him…

Well, Virgil thinks he could live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at @shadowling-guistical!


End file.
